A Chocolate Milkshake & A LipGloss Coated Kiss
by LethalxRose
Summary: Rei & Jadeite One shot. May have some fluff in it! Rei has something to tell Jadeite. While he is wondering why his girl is acting so oddly, she pops him the question. How will he answer?Summery Sucks! But its a good, short, cute read. In jadeites POV
1. LipGloss Coated Kiss

AN: haha, my first Non- Ami/ Zoi Sailor Moon FanFiction. . . there not even going to be in it! Well anywayss this one is about Jadeite/Rei and theres !Fluff Warning! So if you dont like lovey dowvey fluffyness then you might not wanna read this. Secondly I wrote this because there doesnt seem to be many Rei/Jed one Shots and I thoughht Maybbe I could change that! haha!

Review and Tell meh if this story is crappy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was quiet all day. Not a single sassy comment left her mouth. . . come to think of it not a single comment was spoken. None of the usual "Jadeite your such an idiot" or "Jed, your an ass!" Rei was just. . . speachless.

Now this wasn't at all like the the firey little black haired pixie I fell in love with. She was always mad or flirty somthing always with a firey edge to it. But today she was . . . sad? I saw it in her eyes when I picked her up at the Shrine. The lavender that used to exspress her happy emotions where now drowned out by the tears that she must have wipped away seconds before I arrived.

Something was wrong. And its my job to fix it. My job to put a smile on my little fire pixie's face.

I took her to the Crown place. The arcade that was close to where she lived. Rei had told me numerouse times that she always wanted me to join her when herself and the other Senshi went after school. I didn't though. Always too busy. Maybe thats why she was sad? Hopefully she wasn't mad at me too?

I slung my arm around her waist and drew her closer to me. I guilded her to a booth at the end of the acrcade and when I released my grip over her so that she could sit down, she slid into the oposite side of the booth to me. I was shocked at first. Rei and I always sat in a booth. . . together no matter where we went. No problem though. Maybe she needs some space? If that was it I was willing to give her as much air as she wanted.

A boy with blonde ruffled hair and cheerful blue eyes leaned on our table,"Hey Rei."

"Hi Andrew."she answered. The first word she had spoken since I picked her up & I wasn't the only one who saw that lack of normal enthusiasm in her voice.

"Rei, whats wrong?" Andrew asked suddenly. Concern filling his eyes. Envy filling mine.

I was supposed to be the one who asked that question, not him! If that was so. . . how come I didn't ask her already?

Toying with a strand of her black hair she seemed reluctant to answer, "Nothing. . . Nothing is wrong"

I reached out and took the strand of shadowy hair away from her fingers and pushed it behind her ear, getting a better look into her eyes. Her soul.

_"Liar" _ I thought. _"Of course somthing is wrong. And why won't you tell me what it is"_ Although not a single word left my mouth.

Andrew's eyes left Rei's for the first time to look at me. As if just realizing I was sitting there. I didn't like this kid.

He turned away from me again and smiled at Rei- my Rei, "So is this the lucky guy your always talking about"

Talking about me? With the way she always nagged on and on when we where together I almost thought she was ashamed of me.

Rei nodded her head, but kept her eyes focused on the small wooden table before her.

"Look, I know your upset and if you don't want to tell me what its about. . . thats okay" Andrew started. Scratch that I **Really** don't like this guy. "But, how about I getcha a Milkshake on the house to cheer you up some?"

Rei didn't like milkshakes. Even I knew that. She always told me she was afraid of drinking to many and getting fat, like that would ever happen. But I'd love her no matter what she'd weigh.

I was surprised when she nodded her head okay and even more surprised when he asked, "Your Favorite?"

She had a _favorite? _How come I didn't know her favorite flavor of milkshake? How come I didn't even know she _liked_ milkshakes enough to have a favorite?. . . . How come I never asked?

It stung. Rei nodded her head once more and Andrew left us alone for a minute to get her order.

I sat there looking at her deep in thought. No clue as to what to say, or how to start. I wanted to yell at her for not telling me what she liked and disliked. Yet, I wanted to grovel at her feet for forgivness of not already knowing.

I must have been thinking to long and hard to realize the minutes where slipping by. Before I knew it Andrew was back holding a brown drink in his hand and placed it in frount of Rei. Chocolate, chocolate was her favorite flavor. And I would never forget that.

Watching her lips marked with red lipgloss slide over the straw and take a sip of the cold drink, I decided I would get to know everything about this girl. The girl I loved. No secrets would seperate us.

As I was dreaming in my fantasy she finally spoke to me directly, "Jadeite. . . if I was about to trip would you catch me?"

I looked at her in wonderment (yes that is a word. . . as of now). Was this all she was upset about? A stupid question that won't matter a year from now? I'd never understand her. I took her hand in mine and brushed my thumb over her knuckles, "Is that what you've been wanting to ask me this whole time?"

She looked down at the table, the straw of the milkshake still in her mouth. I knew the answer to my question when a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

"Well Then" I started, "No Baby I wouldn't"

Rei looked up at me with sad eyes, dropping the straw from her mouth. Swiftly pulling her hand away from mine she gave me a look that made me feel like I just kicked a puppy. My puppy.

When she turned sideways and was about to exit the booth and I stood up interjecting her path, "Wait, Baby. Let me finish"

She seemed reluctant to stay, but I gave her no other option.

"No, I wouldn't catch you." I waited as her eyes turned sadder, "I'd trip before you so that you'd have someone to fall on"

Rei smiled at me and I released her wrist from my hand. She smiled as she leaned up to kiss me. A true smile I have never seen before on her face.

_"Cherry Flavored Lipgloss"_ I thought. A smug grin on my face as she parted the kiss.

"I love you" she finally said after what seemed like hours of her staring endlessly into my eyes.

"I love you to babe" I answered as I grabbed her waist and walked out of the arcade, together.

A chocolate milkshake and a cherry lipglossed kiss later. I discovered for the first time how beautiful her smile truley was.


	2. Your Input!

I don't knwo weather or not to leave this as a cute one shot or make it into a buncha drabbless. . ..

Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Pineapple Pizza with a Fire Pixie

**AN: Haha! Okay, I made up my decisision(SP) and I decided on writting DRABBLES! Yay! Well this story Idea came from and for a good friend of mine : Patty, aka **_**riddiculusvampire **_**on **

**She is like Rei brought to life in our Boring world and me and her argue 24/7 over stupid things like Rei and Usagi. . . but surprisingly I take on the Char. of "Ami" the smart quiet girl who splits up the fights! Totally opposite of me: Ima loud noisey ditzy girl who always pravokes fights. Anyways I wanted to find a way to relate her to Rei through out personal exsperiance as friends. . . and I found it in the Spanish Language. WOW! That sounds weird. Anyways Hope you enjoy! Shes my walking talking and cursing spanish dictionary! **

**In case your too lazy to read that paragraph:**

**Credit to **_**riddiculusvampire**_

**Yea, and this drabble is dedicated to her for her for being SUCH a great Friend to meh over the past . . . summer through Poker Nights and Now High School. Love the girl to death, until she tries to steal MY Edward Cullen.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Oh My Holy PineApple Slice & Nickname!**_

**I glanced over at the Fire Pixie before me. Her lavender eyes set on the prized possesion set in the middle of the kitchen table. The cardboard box that was protecting it would hold no self- defance against my firey girl. I cursed, **_**Jedite your sucha ass! I should of ordered a larger size.**_** The last slice of pizza for the night was sitting in the middle of us. She wanted it. I wanted it. Who was going to get it? I gulped just thinking about the fight that lay ahead.**

**Its bread smothered in golden cheese called to me like an angel from hevans. The firey red sauce hidden undreneath wanted me like a fallen queen from hell. It **_**would**_** be mine. The leucous Pineapples scattered on top made me crave it even more. **

**When I first met that strange creation of a Pizza, Rei assured me that it was the most unbelieveable thing I would ever taste. I remembered smirking as I first bit into that slice of hevean. And Oh God was that smirked wiped right off when my taste buds went on the joy ride of my life.**

**Both of us ate an entire pie of Pineapple Pizza. Except for that slice. That one solitary slice. **

**Rei lurched forwards her eyes set on the prize. I tried to intervine. My eyes filled with sadness as her manacured hands snatched it out of the box. Her pearly white teeth biting into **_**my**_** slice of pizza.**

**I shifted awkwardly in my chair. I lost. My baby. My life. My PIZZA! Was in **_**HER **_**mouth and not mine!**

**"Hey, Fire Pixie. . " I started. Her eyes shot up at me momentarily before turning back to the slice. "Mind sharing a bite of that?"**

**She put the remains of the mouthwatering food onto her plate and smirked at me. The red lip gloss coated lips bent into an evil smile as she spoke, "What happen to you thinking that it was gorss and unnatral?"**

**"But Fire Pixie!" I whined. She twitched. **_**I'm getting to her.**_

**"Don't call me that!" she spat while visiously ripping another bite away from the prize. **_**Shes hurting my pizza! **_

**I finally gave up the battle of winning the heavenly food and turned my attention on making sure Rei paid for what she did as she gulped down the remainder of the pineapple pizza. "It suites you"**

**"Well I don't like it" she growled. Narrowing her eyes at me.**

**"Would you rather be called a**_** slutty whore**_**." I said the words slowly. Making sure she knew the game she started. **

**Rei's face grew red. Oh god I was going to pay for that later on, but it would be worth it.**

**"**_**Callate hijo de puta**_**!" she spat. **

**Ever since Rei returned from her trip from Spain, she had this od obbsession of cursing people off in Spanish whenever she got angry with them. I always point out to her **_**We're in America! We should speak American!**_** but that just results in even more unintelligable words out of her mouth. It's kinda scary when I girl is saying shit about you meanwhile your not having a single clue what she was saying. Just that it was bad. Really bad . It was also kind of a turn on. **_**Jadeite, she stole your pizza!**_** I reminded myself.**

**"Now. Now, we must control that temper **_**Fire Pixie**_**." I smirked pointing the white plastic fork that I used to eat my pasta with at her.**

**I felt the white plastic instantly grow hot and melt into some un-usable object in my hand. I quickly dropped it onto the wooden table.**

**"DONT Call me that **_**. . .eres un culo!**_**" She growled**

**There we go with the Spanish again!**

**"Then next time DON'T eat my slice of Pizza!" I growled back. Okay, I guess I still wasn't over it even though I thought I was.**

**"Then when I tell you to order a larger Pie, Do it!" Her lavender eyes where filled with fire as she slamed her fist onto the table in anger.**

**"I'm not some dog you can boss around!" How dare she think of me as some pet! **_**Jedite do this! Jedite don't do that.**_** All I need is a leash and a coller and she could take me out for a walk at the Dog Park! "Bitch" I mumbled under my breath. Unaware that she could here me. She did.**

**I could tell that she was too mad to speak when she turned her body away from me on the chair. Facing the opposite way, hands folded aross her chest.**

**Instantly I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. I was mistreating my girl over a slice of Pizza! God, maybe Rei **_**was**_** right . . . I should go see a thearapist. **

_**Fuck**_** I thought racing my hand through my hair. Trying to think of somthing I could do. Say. That would make her feel better.**

**I got up and walked over to her.**

**"I'm sorry." I appologized. Unable to think of anything else to speak. **

**Her eyes started to tear up as she turned her body to the side again. Giving me the cold shoulder. What bothered me most was that she was about to cry. And I mean really cry. Which was impossible. A great brave and prideful girl like her never cried. Exspecially in frount of the person that made her cry. That thought alone made me feel like I just punched myself in the gut.**

**"Look I'm sorry" I was appologizing again. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me, a single tear ran down her face, " I know. I should of never said those things to you. I'm sorry."**

**There I was fucking appologizing again. Couldn't I say anything else.**

**I laughed. God this girl was driving me crazy. And I loved every second of it. **

**"I really need to get a bigger vocabulary" I laughed. My heart skipped a beat when she giggled. I loved that laugh. "I shouldn't have reacted that way over a slice of Pizza. . it just tasted SO good"**

**She faced me and stood up, brushing her backhand down my face. I felt myself craving her touch.**

**Rei closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me. Closing the seperated space between us. She tasted like the food she just ate. Pineapple pizza. I **_**needed**_** to have more. I slid my tounge into her mouth, brushing against the one obstical that stood in my way of getting more of the pineapple flavor. Her teeth. She finally allowed entrance as my tounge ravished her mouth before she pulled away.**

**"That was **_**much**_** better then the last slice" I said after looking back at her.**

**She blushed a crimsion red as I laughed.**

**"Te Amo" she whispered into my ear.**

**"I have no clue what you just said," i started, "But damn you looked hot while saying it"**

**She laughed and swatted my shoulder, "It means I love you! you ass!"**

**I laughed and leaned into kiss her again, "I love you too"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haha! Meh Done. You better Like-iee! I wanted to make it more jedite-ish! Review and tell me if you think I acomplished this task!  
**

**OH and Thank You Patty for all your help!!**

**And My spanish sucks so I had to edit it!! Soorryyy!**


End file.
